


its okay cause I'm gonna repair it

by newmakerofrebirth



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of neglect, MomGwen, SPOILERSSSSSSSKJKLSJD, Season Finale, angst with happy ending, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmakerofrebirth/pseuds/newmakerofrebirth
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the season finale.





	its okay cause I'm gonna repair it

"They don't care." The words left Maxs mouth trailing a bitter taste behind. He shrugged gis shoulder in an attempt to wipe away the tears that were spreading blossoming in his eyes. "Just hurry and make something up so we can get this over with." He hurriedly said before walking away.

David watched as the small child put his back to the wall, slide down, and bury his face in his knees. "I-I didn't know..." He mumbled his feelings drowned in guilt. "I know David. Its okay." Gwen put a hand on David's shoulder in comfort. "But it's not." David shook his head in disagreement. "I hurt him. I didn't..." He trailed off, his eyes staring towards the pessimistic child who was now gently sobbing in to his knees. "Hey. Why don't we just take him somewhere hmm? Maybe it'll make him calm down and you'll be able to apologize to him. I think there's a pizza place somewhere around here." Gwen gently smiled at David. David gave a not agreeing with his co-Councillor's plan. David started to walk towards Max's spot.

"Max? Hey... Max?" The Councillors voice rang clear to Max's ears yet he decided to ignore him and continued sobbing. He heard a sigh and felt the ground beneath him disappear as he was picked up by David. He clutched the redheads shirt like a life line, as if it were the only thing he had left in this world. Quiet whimpering followed.

David walked back over to Gwen giving a nod to proceed. Gwen smiled and walked forward David closely following behind. Gwen grabbed the keys from her pocket as they walked to her car. She unlocked the car and watched with a smile as David put max down gently on to the cushions of the back seat. She opened the driver seat door and sat down.

Max neglected the effort to listen to anything Gwen or David had said or done. All he knew was he was in a car. He didn't know to where it was going but he didn't care. He couldn't think. Everything was too much for just a 10 year old. He slowly stopped sobbing. He felt nothing. He felt numb. Not a single thing. Eventually he only felt the regret of ever trusting his parents. The regret of coming here. The regret of letting David find out. The regret of breaking down like this. Regret. The only thing he felt. All emotions stopped as he felt the vehicle come to halt. He heard the door to his side open.

David put his hound out as he saw max look over to him. He felt Max's soft small hand connect with his. A smile spread to his face as max got out of the car. "C'mon max." He said softly. The trio walked in to the pizzeria. David let go of Max's small hand as they sat at the table.

Max put his hands on the table. "What are we doing here? What about Campbell's big show?" He asked clearly bewildered.  
"Its stupid."  
"What?" Max asked the states of shock visible by his expression. "you're were right. It's stupid. you shouldn't have to pretend for anyone." David stared Max in the eyes. "Are you... okay?" Max gave a confused look towards David, setting his hands on the table. "I'm... sorry Max." David paused before beginning again. "I try to always see the good in things, and I always try to get other to see the same. But pretending things are okay when they're not doesn't help anything. I'm sorry your parents don't care enough Max. You have every right to be angry but you deserve to be happy and I hope you can find that there at camp. Even if it's not today."

Gwen smiled as she walked over to the table where the other two were seated. "Life sucks sometimes but at least there's pizza." She smiled and placed the steaming pizza on the table. She took seat next to David. "Well don just look at it. Eat up you lil shit."

Max gave a genuine grin. His parents had never fed him. They always forgot. He'd just find things they had in the fridge which wasn't much but was barely enough to keep max living. Noe he was eating and actual pizza. Food. Real food.

David walked outside after the meal was finished, max by his side. "David? He looked down towards the young kid. "Mhmm?" He hummed out. He felt his legs being embraced in to a small hug but were quickly released. "That never happened!" Max quickly snapped afterwards. "Okay max" David looked down at him, a smile gracing his face. "SERIOUSLY I WILL MURDER YOU IF THIS GETS BACK TO THE GANG." David chuckled knowing the threat was an empty one.

Gwen rolled up by the two standing in front of the pizzeria "how do you think things went back at camp" she asked with a cocked brow and smile.  
"Oh probably nothing Mr.Campbell couldn't handle." He replied with full confidence.

Max hopped in the back seat his mood now lifted, much different than the trip to the pizzeria. He yawned with big grin. Tonight was great, maybe a bit of a rocky start but, opposed to the nights at home where he lay in his bed starving, the night had been stellar. He slowly felt his eyes droop down and lock him in to sleep. Yes tonight had been quite nice.

**Author's Note:**

> oof hope you enjoyed!! If you're wonder this is a story from my wattpad account which is newmakerofrebirth !!


End file.
